Keep Holding On
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Reader insert! . You work for Austria with Hungary and Italy and then get kidnapped by France. What will happen? Read and find out! Suckish summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Keep holding on

**This is a reader insert! . . If you think it´s too many pairings, please tell me but I won´t be able to change it because that´s how the story goes so deal with it. This story is inspired by a bunch of songs but mostly Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. . The story is also inspired by the movie Mulan and history! (The French and Indian war and The Revolutionary War) Enjoy!**

* * *

Keep Holding On

_You´re not alone, together we stand, I´ll be by your side. You know I´ll take your hand._

It was a cold and starless night. You looked up to the sky covered in gray forbidding clouds that proclaimed an upcoming storm. The wind chilled your arms and blew in your hair. You rubbed your arms to gather warmth. Why didn´t you get a coat? You sighed deeply. For some reason you felt fear accumulate into your soul. Every night you would wake up crying out of fear. Visions of war plagued you during work. You couldn´t focus on work because of them. Instead of being the happy you, you have become depressed. Italy and Hungary noticed the change in you and have asked you what was wrong but you would always shake your head and leave. Even Austria noticed your change in behavior.

¨What´s wrong, _? You don´t seem happy any more.¨ he asked you one day.

¨Nothing is wrong, Mr. Austria. I´m just tired. that´s all.¨ you replied.

¨Are you sure? If you are just tired then take the day off. I don´t want you to work yourself tired.¨ He said.

¨No that´s okay, I can manage the work. ¨ you said with a tight smile and left.

You sighed at the memory. Was it the thought of war that makes you depressed? You did not know. You felt tears form in your eyes. You remembered how you yelled at Italy when he asked you what was wrong one time.

¨Mind your own business! Why do you care anyways?¨ you yelled. Italy flinched. You were rarely hot tempered with him.

¨Because I care about you! And I want to know why you´re sad!¨ he responded.

¨Just leave me alone and stop sticking your foot where nobody wants it!¨ you yelled and stalked off. You then heard Italy cry making you feel guilty. You haven´t spoken to him since then which would be a week. Sometimes at night you would wake up screaming his name only to have Hungary charging in with her frying pan searching for a intruder (or Prussia). You were tired of screaming his name at night so when everyone was asleep, you decided to scream his name outside. Tears began to cascade down your cheeks.

¨ITALY!¨ you screamed and fell to your knees sobbing. ¨I´m so sorry... I´m so stupid... I should have never yelled at you... I have learned that I can´t live without you speaking to me... If I had to live without you, I would die! I need you... I... ¨ you stopped talking to cry some more.

¨It´s okay, _. I forgive you.¨ you heard Italy´s voice behind you. You turned around to see him looking at you. You got up quickly and ran into his arms.

¨I´m so sorry, Italy! I wish I never yelled at you! I´m so stupid!¨ you cried into his chest. He began to stroke your (h/c) hair.

¨You´re not stupid. You´re very smart.¨ he said softly in your ear. Tears flowed out of your eyes like a stream.

¨But I yelled at you! I should have remembered that you were very sensitive... I never wanted to make you cry...¨ he kissed your head.

¨It doesn´t matter anymore. You´re here and I´m here together...¨ you blushed at the fact you two were alone.

¨Every day that passed I thought I was gonna die because you wouldn´t talk to me... I know it sounds dramatic but the thing is... I love you, Italy... I really do.¨ you said. He smiled.

¨Ti amo, _. I´m happy you said that because I wanted to tell you for a long time but was too shy to.¨ he kissed your head again.

¨So I am forgiven?¨you asked looking up to him.

¨Of course.¨he said and kissed your lips. ¨What are you doing in this cold and without a coat? You will get sick!¨ you giggled.

¨You´ve just noticed that right now?¨you asked.

¨Yes, I have. Now let´s go inside before it begins to rain. I´m afraid you´re gonna get a cold.¨ you smiled.

¨Okay.¨ you said and walked with him towards the house. You were not surprised to see Hungary and Austria at ther entrance waiting for you and Italy. Hungary´s frown turned into a smile when she saw you walk hand in hand with Italy. Austria was about to give you the lecture of a lifetime but Hungary cut him off with a shake of her head. Italy took you to your room and began to sing a lullaby to you until you fell asleep.

* * *

**I swear to God that this was longer on Word... I was listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perry while I was typing this and it almost made me cry. I´ll probably write the next chapter right after this because I´m bored and because this chapter is too short. Listen to the song while reading this chapter. It makes it sound sadder. Sorry if Italy is OCC and for not putting his accent. I just don´t feel like putting his accent in. **

**Anyways keep on living, don´t do drugs, don´t drink and drive or text (when you are playing Mariokart 7 or you will pay the consequences), and beware of Russia and France... They´re watching you... O.o**

**France: Ohonhonhonhon...**

**Me: -shrieks in a high pitch voice and hides behind Turkey- whoever gets rid of that frog will get a free cookie and a hug from Italy. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it´s me again! I know this the next day but I just love my story soooooo much that I can´t wait for the next chapter! Cookie, hug, and kiss to Silverfoxgoldfox for getting rid of France. Thanks to her, Brownboat Hetalia, Greekgeek, and to unknown reviewer (Greece, is that you?) I have more confidence that this story is going to be awesome!**

**Prussia: Ja, but not as awesome as me!**

**Me: -facepalm- How did you get here?**

**Prussia: France sent me. **

**Me: Silver! I thought you got rid of him! I guess I´ll have to take matters in my hands. -gets out a knife-**

**Prussia: I´ll be going now...**

**Me: Don´t worry, I wasn´t going to hurt you or France. I´m not like Belarus... Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do NOT own Hetalia or anything. -_-**

* * *

_When it gets cold andit feels like the end. There´s no place to go, you know I won´t give in._

The next morning, you woke up to see the sun shining blindingly in your face. You smiled for the first time in a week. Thanks to Italy´s lullaby, the nightmares of war didn´t invade your dreams. You began to hum as you got dressed. You had to wear Italy´s old clothes that he used to wear when Austria thought he was a girl. You didn´t mind though. You actually liked them. How the green dress went well with your (h/c) hair, the way the white bandana covered your luscious locks, and the way you looked way more female than Italy. He even told you that you looked very attractive in it.

¨Si guarda molto bello (1), _. ¨he said as you stood in front of the mirror when you were trying out a dress for one of Austria´s parties. It had no sleeves and straps that fell to your shoulders. It was a sparkly turquoise dress that touched the ground.

¨Grazie, but I don´t really like I how look in this dress.¨ Italy frowned.

¨Why not? ¨he asked.

¨Because I ruin the image of this beautiful dress with my face. I mean... I´m not pretty.¨ you looked down. Italy laughed.

¨Ve- You look very beautiful in the dress and in any other dress. You make every dress look elegant. You even put the Queen of Austria to shame with your beauty!¨he exclaimed making you blush.

¨Sul serio?¨you asked. (A/N: Italy taught you Italian when you were younger.) He nodded.

¨You look so cute!¨he exclaimed and glomped you. You blushed harder.

¨Thanks Italy... Um... You can let go now.¨ you said. Italy didn´t move.

¨No I can´t. I don´t want to let you go because you´re too cute to be left alone.¨ he said in your ear. You shivered inwardly at the way how flirtly he sounded.

¨Well I have to finish getting ready so you´re gonna have to leave.¨he let go of you and pouted.

¨Okay then.¨he crossed his arms and left. When he left, you exploded into a fit of giggles. His face was so cute when he pouted. The party was great. You danced with Italy and with his twin brother Romano (A/N: Silver, this for you!). You met a lot of people and talked with a lot of them. There was one man who scared you a little though. He had blonde wavy hair that touched his shoulders, sky blue eyes, and was fair skinned. He kept watching you but he never made an approach towards you.

You smiled at the memory of the dance. The way Italy held you in his arms... It was a night you didn´t want to end but like all good things, it had to. You began to spin in front of the mirror until you got dizzy. You laughed as you fell onto the bed. The thought of Italy made you hyper.

¨_? Are you awake?¨ you heard a knock on the door. You sat up and smiled.

¨Yes, come in.¨ you said. Italy opened the door and walked in slowly.

¨Buon girono, _, did you sleep well?¨ he asked. You nodded cheerfully.

¨Italy... Can I tell you something?¨ you asked shyly.

¨Of course you can.¨ he responded. You sighed and looked into your hands.

¨The reason why I would be very depressed is because I have nightmares... about war... I´m afraid, Italy.¨ your voice turned into a whisper.

¨It´s okay, _, as long as I´m here, you will be safe. No one will be ever to tear us apart.¨ he hugged you tightly. You hugged him back. You stayed in that postion until Hungary came in.

¨_, are you awa-¨she saw you hugging Italy and smiled. ¨You two look so cute together.¨ she said. Italy let go of you to face Hungary.

¨Ve!- I did not meant to keep you waiting! I was talking to her and...¨Hungary cut him off.

¨It´s okay, Italy, well you two better get downstairs and start your daily chores before Austria yells at you.¨ she said and left.

¨Well we better get going.¨you said.

¨Tu sei giusto.¨he responded. You got off the bed and went downstairs with Italy holding hands like the night before.

- TIME SKIP-

It was two in the afternoon and you were down all of your chores. You were able to have some free time to yourself. You went outside to the garden with a sword in your hand. Everytime you had time alone, you used it to practice your sword skills. You started when you were nine. When you were forced to clean the celler, you found a sword in the pile of junk. You loved how it gleamed and it seemed to call your name so you snuck the sword up to your room and took it out when you wanted to practice. After many cuts and bruises, you learned to handle the sword. You were very graceful but you felt as if you needed more help. Unfotunately, no one in the house hold knew how to weild a sword. Austria, being the pacifist he is, never liked weapons. Hungary only knew how to fight with a frying pan and Italy... He just didn´t know how to fight period.

¨I just wish someone would help me with this.¨ you sighed as you threw your sword to the ground. You dropped to the ground and leaned back on a tree. You longed for adventure in your life because you knew that there was more to life then this boring old life style. It was the same thing everyday. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, do chores, cook dinner, eat, take a bath, go to sleep, and then the cycle starts over again. Suddenly you heard yelling coming from inside the house. You grabbed your sword and ran inside. You ran into a hallway filled with men in blue uniforms holding guns. You gasped and stopped. Two of them had their weapons pointed at Hungary and Italy.

¨Oú est-elle? Where is she?¨one of the men asked.

¨I don´t know who you are talking about.¨ Hungary said.

¨Don´t play stupid with us. The girl with the ability to fight.¨your eyes widen. They were looking for you.

¨We have no girl who can fight. Only I can.¨ Hungary said.

¨The one who can fight with a sword.¨ Silence filled the room.

¨No one in this house can fight with a sword.¨Italy said. You gathered all your strength and charged at the men who had their guns pointed at them. Luckily, you caught them by surprise so they didn´t have time to defend theirselves from your sword. You got in front of Hungary and Italy.

¨Touch them and I´ll kill you.¨you growled. Two men took this as a challenge and lunged at you with their own swords. You pushed them back and when they were stumbling, you stabbed both of them until they stopped moving. Crimson liquid started to leak out of their bodies as you stared in horror at what you have done. Hungary and Italy stared at you in awe. You turned around to face them.

¨I´m so sorry.¨ you whispered and then felt hands on you. The soldiers took advantage of you while you were distracted to carry you off. You kicked and screamed.

¨ITALY!¨you screamed. The men didn´t pay attention at your curses that you lunged at them. You began to cry as they put you on a horse which would take you far away from your home. You wondered if you were ever be able to see your house again.

* * *

**Awesome! This chapter was loooooooooooooooong! Free cookie to whoever guesses the identity of the man with wavy blonde hair. (it should be really easy) **

**Prussia: You know what would make this story awesome? If I was in it.**

**Me: Shut up. Prussia, nobody asked you.**

**Prussia: But why does that creepy frog get to be in it?**

**Me: Because it takes place in the times of the French and Indian war so he has to be in it.**

**Prussia: But he´s not awesome...**

**Me: -facepalm- whoever gets rid of this guy gets a free hug and kiss from Italy.**

**Italy: Free hugs and kisses!**

**Translations**

**Si guarda molto bello- you look very beautiful**

**Grazie- thank you**

**Sul serio- really?**

**Buon giorno- good morning**

**Tu sei giusto- you´re right**

**Anyways keep on reading and/or watching Hetalia fan made stuff and keep on playing Mariokart7! And beware of France, Russia, and Sweden... They´re watching you sleep...**

**Laters,**

**Chupacabrabeliever18 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know I updated yesterday but I love typing so much I rather get married to my keyboard but I love Turkey more than I love the computer.**

**Turkey: Really now?**

**Me: Yup! And you´re staying by my side through all the stories of Hetalia I write and you can do nothing about it!**

**Turkey: this is going to be weird.**

**Me: yup and guess who´s visiting us today?**

**Turkey: and who would that be, cilgin kiz?**

**Me: Spain! **

**Spain: Hola, Chupa, are you typing again?**

**Me: Yup! now if you two start fighting because of the Romano incident, I´ll be forced to silence both of you. -grins evilly-**

**Turkey: O.O**

**Spain: O.O**

**Me: anyways enjoy the story!**

**Turkey: I guess I´ll do the disclaimer... Hetalia does not belong to her...**

**Spain: Gracias a Dios...**

**Me: -glares at Spain- Solo sea feliz que no soy como Belarus! Oh yeah thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are so freaking awesome! And don´t worry, Spain and Turkey aren´t going to get hurt, I´m not mean to them. :)**

* * *

_No, I won´t give in. Keep holding on, ´cause you know we´ll make it through._

It has been weeks since your capture. It felt like when you were taken over by Austria. You were only seven when you, the country Hospitalia, was taken captive by Austria. It was weeks after you were discovered as a country and every other country wanted you. Lucky for you, you knew how to fight a little so you fought off Prussia, China, and a few others. You were weak after you fought Turkey and Austria took the advantage of that and captured you. But this time, you were captured for no apparant reason. You found out that the soldiers were French and that their leader was called France. Somehow it sounded familiar but you couldn´t find out why. They took you across Switzerland and bought you the most expenisve dresses there was.

¨What´s this for?¨you asked one of the soldiers.

¨For your arrival. France wants you to look stunning for the ball he is throwing for you.¨ he responded. You tilted your head to the side.

¨Am I not one of his terittories?¨ you asked. The soldier shook his head.

¨France has fallen for you and wants you as his wife. He has asked Austria for you but he refused..¨you flinched.

¨How does he know me if we have never met?¨you asked. The soldier shrugged.

¨Dunno. France can be very strange at times. ¨he said and left you to get changed. The dress was long and beautiful. It was a pale minty green with royal blue ribbons. You put on a corset and then the dress. It fit you perfectly and if Italy was here, he wouldn´t shut up and how cute you looked in it. You smiled at the thought of Italy being with you. But it also made you sad. You missed him dearly and wanted to be with him since you two have announced your love to each other. It brought tears to your eyes. You were going to get married to someone you didn´t even know. Someone who just said ¨I love _ so much that I want to marry her. Oh I know! I´ll kidnap her since Austria won´t let me have her!¨ You laughed sadly at how stupid that sounded. You sat down on the makeshift bed that was made for you and only you. Your dream of getting married with Italy was stolen away from you. _What if I escape before getting married and return to Italy, _you asked yourself. _No he would have found a bride before that happens,_ you sighed deeply and began to sob in your hands. _Stupid France, I will hate him forever,_ you thought angrily and kicked the nearest near you.

-TIME SKIP-

Weeks later, you arrived in France. The soldier escorted you to a palace where you were going to live. You entered the palace and admired the room. It was majestic. The ceiling was covered of paintings of naked cherubs (A/N: Don´t worry, you can´t see what gender they are .XD) Golden chandieliers were suspended from the ceiling. The floor was so clean that you could see your reflection. You walked around the place and went up a grand staircase. You admired the paintings of people in the hallway.

¨_?¨you heard a voice ask. You turned around and met face to face to a man with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. He looked exactly like the man who was staring at you at one of Austria´s parties. You didn´say anything as he came closer to you.

¨Bonjour, mon amour! It has been a long time since I have seen your beautiful face.¨ he said as he hugged you. You stiffened. He pulled back and grinned.

¨I am France, your finacee.¨ your anger flared up. So this was the idiot who wanted to get married to you!

¨What´s the big idea of kidnapping me? We barely know each other and then outta the blue say ¨I want to marry you!¨ you yelled and pulled away.

¨Shh, do not yell or you will hurt your beautiful voice.¨ he said softly.

¨I wouldn´t be yellin´ in the first place if you didn´t get me angry!¨ you snapped.

¨Even in anger, you look like an angel.¨he whispered.

¨Don´t get al flirty with me! I deserve to be angry! You took me away from the people I love! I have never met you and you act like we´re old friends!¨ you barked.

¨True we have never really met but I have heard so much of you that I fell in love with you. I love you so much that I want you to myself.¨he said. You glared at him.

¨But what if I don´t want to get married?¨you asked. He frowned.

¨What do you mean? Do you not want to get married?¨ he asked. You crossed your arms.

¨No, I don´t want to get married. I don´t know who the heck you are and you don´t know me. Besides I love someone else.¨ you said in annoyance. His face turned serious.

¨And who is this someone? ¨ he asked with a tinge of jelousy in his voice.

¨Feliciano Vargas.¨ you said proudly. He snarled.

¨Merde! Oh well, we can´t have everything we want, now can we?¨ he said with an evil smile on his lips.

¨Then return me to Austria.¨ you said timidly. His face scared you.

¨I´m afraid I can´t do that. You see... You took two innocent lives. You now need to do the time so if you do not want to get married to me then consider this as your punishment.¨ he smirked. You scrunched up your nose as soon as you saw how close he was to you.

¨Ahem?¨ you heard a quiet voice say. You looked to the side of France and saw a man who looked a little like him except his hair was shorter and a bit darker, his eyes were violet, and he had a piece of hair sticking out of his hair.

¨Matthieu! Bonjour! Have you met my fiancee?¨ France asked cheerfully. You stiffened again at the word ´fiancee´.

¨No I haven´t.¨ he responded in a whisper like voice. He came closer to you two and waved shyly.

¨Bonjour mon nom est Matthew Williams.¨ he said. You tilted your head to side with a confused look on your face.

¨Vous idiot! She does not know French.¨ France barked. Matthew flinched.

¨I´m sorry... I didn´t know...¨ he stammered. His eyes started to water. You felt pity for this guy.

¨It´s okay Matthew. You didn´t know..¨you hugged him tightly. You could feel the heated that was on Matthews cheeks on your head. You shot France a glare.

¨You better say sorry of else you will never have kids.¨ you said.

¨ Je suis désolé, I´m sorry. Now if you excuse me I must attend to... some things.¨he said and left. After he left, you let go of Matthew.

¨I´m so glad he left.¨ you said. He nodded.

¨I didn´t get to say my name because of that stupid idiot. I´m _ _.¨ you said. He smiled a little.

¨That´s a beautiful name.¨ he said. You smiled.

¨Thank you.¨ you replied.

¨I guess I´ll show you around.¨ he said.

¨Okay.¨ At least there was going to be someone you could tolerate in this house hold.

* * *

**Wooohoo! that was long too! I put Canada in it! (For my little sister who is in love with him!) and France...**

**Spain: Why him?**

**Turkey: Yes, why him?**

**Me: read chapter 2 or ask Prussia. Anyways keep on reading and living, don´t do drugs, and don´t text and drive. (I am warning you)**

**See ya,**

**Chupacabrabeliever18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know I´m later than usual but I got a projecct on Spain and I have until May 18 to do it and I cannot put a pic of Antonio in it.**

**Spain: Why not? I am handsome, no?**

**Me: Yes, quite but my teacher wants the country, not a really hot guy.**

**Turkey: Am I not hot?**

**Me: as hot as the Atacama desert which is very hot. The hotest desert in the world to be exact.**

**Turkey: Take that.**

**Spain: I thought I was hot!**

**Me: yeah but there´s someone hotter than both of you... and that´s Link from Legend of Zelda. (I still love you!)**

**Turkey: I blame Japan.**

**Spain: Ditto.**

**Me: Anyways enjoy this chapter! I warn you though... France will be in it. Oh yeah, thanks to whoever reviewed. I don´t remember who did since I haven´t been on Fanfiction for a while. ( a few days actually XD)**

**Spain: I wanna do the disclaimer! Hetalia and its characters DO NOT belong to her. If she did, I would have to go to school with her everyday amd I would have to bring Lovi for her best friend Silver. **

* * *

_Keep holding on ´cause you know we´ll make it through, we´ll make it through._

After a tour around the palace, Matthew took you to your room. It was awesome as the other rooms. (A/N: But not as awesome as Prussia! XD I had to say that.) The walls were beige color were outlined with gold. The window frames were painted a color gold. The ceiling was covered with more pictures of cherubs. There was a king size bed on the east side of the room with a golden canopy. You were taken away from the beauty of the room.

¨Is this my room?¨ you asked Matthew. He nodded.

¨Well it´s yours and France´s.¨ he responded. You frowned.

¨Why am I sharing a bed with France if we´re not married yet?¨ you asked. Matthew shrugged.

¨France is strange and a bit stubborn. Whenever he want something he´ll do the impossible to get it. Like you for example, he kidnapped you when Austria said no.¨ he explained. You sighed.

¨There is no way in hell I am going to share a bed with him.¨ you responded.

¨But where are you going to sleep then?¨he asked. You turned to face him.

¨Well... I can sleep with you right?¨ you asked.

¨I dunno... I mean... wouldn´t it be sinful to sleep with another guy when you have a fiancee?¨ you growled a little at the word ´fiancee´.

¨I am not his fiancee. I will never be his wife. Before the wedding, I will find a way to escape. I rather be dead then marry that frog.¨ you said.

And how are you going to do that?¨ he asked puzzled. You shrugged.

¨That´s why I´m going to find out... Wait.. Isn´t France in a war?¨ you asked. Matthew nodded.

¨So that means he has to draft men over to wherever the war´s taking place.¨ you said.

¨That is correct.¨ he responded.

¨I got it! I´ll dress up as a man and go into war! I know how to use a sword so I´ll be able to survive.¨ Matthew looked at you like you were crazy.

¨The second that they find out that you´re a woman, they´ll rape you! French men are so... How to put it? Lusty...¨ he said.

¨I have no choice. Besides, after I get onto the other land, I´ll take off my disguise and live there until I find a way back to Austria or Italy...¨ your face fell. You missed Italy...

¨Okay but France doesn´t start drafting until two months from now. You have to go through training.¨ he said. You sighed.

¨Then so be it. I can manage with a bunch of horny men.¨ Matthew smiled.

¨I love how determined you are. I hope that after you escape, you won´t forget aout me.¨ he said. You smiled back.

¨I won´t. But if I do, feel free to slap me.¨ you said. He laughed.

¨I would never do that. It´s not nice.¨ You grinned. Maybe you were going to be reunited wih Italy after all.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this was short! I wanted to post this chapter today but since I had dance today, I came home late and Spain was begging me to post this chapter. I feel so ashamed of myself!**

**Turkey: It´s okay...**

**Spain: You did the best you could do.**

**Me: I guess I did... Anyways thanks for reading and I promise that next chapter it will be longer than this. Please don´t kill me!**

**Very sad with myself,**

**Chupacabrabeliever18**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi,** I'm late! Sorry. I have so many things to do. Like I have to do a biography on a Mexican singer and on Spain like I said last time.**

**Spain: Mexican? Like Mexico?**

**Me: Yes like Mexico. (He still won´t get over the fact that Mexico dumped him.)**

**Spain: Why did she leave? I don´t know what I did wrong! -begins to cry-**

**Me: -pats Spain in the back- Well let´s see... you killed her brother, took her away from her people, forced her into marriage, and took her innocence and you still ask what you have done wrong?**

**Turkey: Hehe, she divorced you.**

**Spain: I still miss her...**

**Me: -grins evilly- I know how to make you happy! HEY MEXICO! **

**Mexico: Jess? Oh, hola España.**

**Spain: -glomps Mexico- Mi amor! I haven´t seen you in like years!**

**Mexico: get off of me! pedo...**

**Me: Be nice, I just Spain to be happy in these author notes. No one likes a sad Spain.**

**Mexico: Whatever... Just as long as he stays away from my vital regions.**

**Spain: no promises... -rape face-**

**Me: O_O; O-okay... Um... Thanks to the peeps who reviewed. You guys rock! Reviews make Turkey y Spain happy. **

**Mexico: Hetalia does not belong to her. It did she would make me a real character.**

**Me: yep, now enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Just stay strong, ´cause you know I´m here for you, here for you._

¨Hey _, I think you should start to get ready.¨ Matthew said. You tilted your head to the side in confusion.

¨Get ready for what?¨ you asked. He sighed.

¨France is having a party for your arrival and he took a looooong time to get it like he wanted it.¨ he said. You frowned.

¨Well, I don´t want to go.¨ you said and crossed your arms. He pouted.

¨Come on _, don´t be stubborn. If you don´t come, I´ll be alone.¨ He said. You glared at him but then saw the puppy eyes he was making. You sighed and looked away.

¨Fine, I´m going but if I lose my virginity tonight, I´ll blame you.¨you said in a warning tone. He smiled.

¨I will be by your side the whole time and if I leave just slap me.¨ he said happily¨. You grinned.

¨I will do that.¨ you said. He laughed.

¨I guess I´ll leave you to choose a dress.¨he turned to leave but you stopped him.

¨Can you help me choose? I can never choose one by myself.¨ you said. He was startled by how desperate you looked but it was the truth. You could never choose a dress alone. Italy always helped you with that.

¨O-okay then.¨ he said and walked over to the dresser. ¨What´s your favorite color?¨ he asked as he opened the dresser doors.

¨Um... (f/c).¨ you said. He pulled out a (f/c) dress. It was beautiful. It was a sleeveless dress with ruffles at the end of the dress. You walked over to Matthew and took the dress from his hands. ¨Matthew... It´s beautiful... How did France get his hands on this?¨ you asked. He shrugged.

¨Dunno. France like to stay in fashion so... yeah.¨ he looked away. ¨So.. um.. I guess I´ll leave you to change. I have to change too.¨ you nodded.

¨I´ll see ya later, Mattie.¨ you said. He walked over to the door and turned to look at you. You saw him blush.

¨See ya.¨ he said and left. You sighed and flopped on the bed with the dress in your hands. You stared at the dress and it reminded you of a time Italy helped you choose a dress for one of Austria´s parties.

¨_, why aren´t you wearing a dress? The party is going to start any minute now.¨ he asked as he came into your room. You were on your bed with your arms crossed in front of your chest and you were pouting.

¨I can´t choose a dress.¨ you stated. He smiled and walked over to your closet.

¨Let me help you then. What is your favorite color?¨he asked. You thought for a minute.

¨(f/c).¨ you responded. He looked at all the dresses in the closet but sighed. He left the room leaving you in confusion. He came back with a dress and Hungary. The dress was beautiful. It was a (f/c) dress with short sleeves. It was long and flowy. You stood up and walked over to Italy. You took the dress from him and walked over to the mirror. You looked at yourself in awe. ¨The dress is so beautiful. Where did you get it?¨ you asked turning to Italy. Italy smiled and looked at Hungary.

¨Austria thought it was time for you to get another dress as a reward for being a hard worker.¨ Hungary said.

¨How did he know my favorite color?¨ you asked.

¨Well... when you were younger, you used to (f/c) to color so... He just guessed.¨ Hungary said. You ran up to her and hugged her. You then did the same thing to Italy.

¨Thank you! Thank you!¨ you said. Italy laughed.

¨You look so cute when you´re happy!¨he said. You grinned. ¨But I bet you´ll look cuter when you put on that dress so get dressed. We don´t want to be late.¨ he said and left. Hungary stayed.

¨I´ll help you put on the dress.¨ she said and walked over to you. After you put on the dress, you went to the party. It was like the others. Even with that creepy blonde... Wait... Blonde, blue eyes.. It was France! He was always staring at you during parties! He was there... Watching you... There was a knock on the door that made you jump.

¨W-who is it?¨ you asked.

¨It´s me. Matthew.¨ you heard Mattie´s voice and you relaxed.

¨Oh.. um come in.¨ you said. He came in wearing a formal suit.

¨_, you still haven´t put on your dress.¨ he frowned. You looked at the dress in your hands. Were you really thinking for a long time?

¨Sorry, I was thinking and I guess I lost track of time.¨ you said sheepishly.

¨I guess I´ll help you.¨he said and waited until you were dressed. When you came out of your dressing room, he stared at you in awe. ¨_, you look... Amazing...¨he said. You blushed.

¨Oh stop... Stop making me blush. I hate when guys do that.¨ you said. He laughed.

¨ I can´t help it. You look incroyable...¨he said. He held his out to you and you took it. He led you out of the room.

¨So were is this party?¨ you asked.

¨The ballroom.¨ he responded. You nodded.

¨And who´s going to be there? Any other countries?¨ you asked. His shoulders slumped.

¨Maybe...I dunno.¨ he replied. You looked at him in confusion.

¨Why did your shoulders slump? Is there something wrong?¨you asked. He sighed.

¨Well there a good chance that France´s good friends Prussia and Spain are going to be there.¨he mumbled.

¨Is that a bad thing?¨you asked. He shrugged.

¨Prussia can sometimes be annoying and Spain... I guesss he´s alright but he flirts with every girl in sight.¨ Mattie said.

¨Ah..¨ you said. He sighed as he reached a door. You could hear classical music coming from the room. You started to feel nervous. Matthew must have felt how nervous you were because he gave your hand a tight but gentle squeeze. You offered him a small smile as he opened the door. You were taken away from the beautiness of the room. People were talking and laughing. Many people turned their heads to look at you. They suddenly look away and start to whisper to each other in French. Matthew held your hand and led you to France or rather France came to you.

¨Bonjour mon amour!¨he said and kissed your cheeks. He then looked at you, his eyes looking up and down at your body. You felt a little uncomfortable the way he was looking at you.

¨So this is your vife to be?¨ you saw a silver haired man ask France. The man stared at you with his blazing red eyes. France nodded.

¨Yes she is! Isn´t she beautiful?¨France gushed. Another man appeared next to the man with red eyes.

¨Hola my name is Spain. What is your name hermosa?¨ Spain winked at you. You blushed.

¨_.¨you responded.

¨I forgot to introduce myself. I am the awesome Prussia.¨ the man with red eyes said. Matthew held your hand tighter. ¨Ah Mattie! I haven´t seen you in ages! How´ve ya been?¨ Prussia put his arm around Matthew´s shoulders. ¨Why are you holding hands with France´s vife? Hey France, I would watch Birdie here because I think he like your wife!¨ Prussia laughed. Mattie blushed. ¨France laughed.

¨My little Matthieu would never do that. He knows she´s taken.¨ France responded.

¨But that doesn´t stop him from looking for love, now does it?¨Spain asked. Matthew blushed even harder.

¨Yes but... He is too innocent.¨ France said. ¨He wouldn´t dare touch her.¨

¨Well if he´s not going to touch her then I´m going to.¨ Spain said getting closer to you.

¨La toucher et je vais vous faire du mal.¨ Matthew said getting in front of you. Spain backed away.

¨Estoy jugando, I´m just playing. He´s even more protective of her than you are of you-¨ France smacked Spain in the back of his head.

¨Ay! Te odio...¨ Spain responded. France was frowning.

¨If you don´t mind I will be dancing with my fiancee. ¨france took your hand from Matthew and led you to the dance floor. He began to spin you around and began to sweep you off your feet. He moved you with so much grace. Many young ladies shot you death glares making you even more nervous than before. ¨Are you enjoying yourself, mon amour?¨ he asked you. You looked into his blue eyes and nodded. He held you tighter. ¨I designed the room to look like the room where I first saw you.¨ he said.

¨Oh really?¨you inquired. He nodded and grinned.

¨Unfortunately I could not find the dress that you wore because that idiot Austria had it made just for you.¨ he said. You blushed.

¨So you tried to make it like when you first saw me?¨ you asked. He nodded.

¨I hope it looks like it.¨he said. You had to smile. He did this all for you even though he kidnapped you.

¨It does... a little.¨ you said. He grinned wider.

¨I´m glad it pleases you.¨ he said. The music started to play a slow song. The song was in english.

_¨This time, this place._

_Misused, misplaced_

_Too long too late, who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath, Just in case there just one left._

_´Cause you know you know you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along._

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you´ll be with me and you´ll never go._

_Stop breathing if I don´t see you anymore. _

_On my knees, I´ll ask last chance for one more dance._

_´Cause with you I withstand all of hell to hold your hand._

_I´d give it all, I´d give for us._

_Give anything but I won´t give up._

_Cause you know, you know, you know._

_That I love you, I had loved you all along._

_And I miss , been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you´ll be with me and you´ll never go._

_Stop breathing if I don´t see you anymore._

_So far away, so far away._

_Been far away for far too long._

_So far away, so far away._

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know you know you know.._

_I wanted.._

_I wanted you to stay_

_´Cause I needed, I need to hear you say that I love you, I love you_

_I have loved you all along._

_And I forgive you. I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long._

_So keep breathing ´cause I´m not leaving you anymore!_

_Believe it! Hold onto me and never let me go..._

_Keep breathing ´cause I´m not leaving you anymore. Believe it_

_Hold onto me and never let me go. Keep breathing keep breathing._

_Hold onto me and never let me go¨_

The song ended and you let go of France. France smiled at you. He leaned and whispered into your ear. ¨I´ll see you in bed.¨ You gasped and remembered your talk with Matthew.

¨Oh, France... Um... Do you think I can stay with Matthew? I mean... he.. wants to teach me some French and I wanna start early so.. Um can I stay with him?¨ you asked nervously. France thought for a minute.

¨I don´t see why not.¨ he said. You grinned.

¨So is that a yes?¨you asked. He nodded.

¨But don´t do anything naughty or you will be punished.¨ he said and walked away. You smiled and ran over to where Matthew was standing.

¨Guess what? I get to spend the night with you!¨you exclaimed and hugged him. You two kinds fall backwards but Mattie retained his balance.

¨Okay.. do you wanna go now? I mean since the party is really boring...¨he asked.

¨Sure.¨ he led you out of the room and you guys first stopped at your room to get a nightgown. The bad thing about your nightgown was that it showed too much clevage when you changed into it. Matthew stood there looking at you with his face as red as a tomatoe. His nose started to gush blood. ¨Oh my God. Mattie are you okay?¨you asked. He nodded and looked away. He ran to the bathroom. He stayed there until he came back and his nose was red.

¨Why did that happen?¨you asked.

¨It happens when I blush too much I guess...¨ he said.

¨Um... Okay... I guess I´ll get in the bed then...¨ you got on his bed and went under the covers. After a few minutes, Mattew came back in his pjs and climbed into bed. He got into the covers and turned off the lights.

¨Good night, _.¨he said quietly.

¨Good night, Matthew.¨ you responded and fell into a bliss sleep.

* * *

**That was a long chapter. I got to add Prussia and Spain!**

**Spain: Yes! Now the story is better!**

**Me: Well not to burst your bubble but that was the only chapter you´re going to show up until the later chapters.**

**Spain: aww man.**

**Turkey: The song was good.**

**Spain: I agree.**

**Me: yeah I thought it was a good touch. Well thanks for reading! Oh yeah if any of you have a request just PM me and I´ll try to work on it! **

**Don´t do drugs, don´t drink and drive or text. And remember reviews make Antonio the Bean happy!**

**Spain: I´m going to kill that bean...**

**Me: Stay away from my bean! Don´t touch him! **

**Antonio the bean: Help me!**

**Mexico: Ay Dios mio...**

**Laters, **

**Chupacabrabeliever18 ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm really late. I´m out of school so expect more chapters or not. And I´m also spending time on dA. I have had a little bit of writers block even though I've had this story in my head for quite a while now. Spain is making it hard.**

**Spain: Am not!**

**Turkey: Are too.**

**Me: Shut up! It's hard to take care of you and some other people. (I got married to Spain, Turkey, Japan, Canada, Romano, and Italy. I have to claim France, Switzerland, and America.)**

**Mexico: Now joo see what I had to go through.**

**Me: Yes and I can´t believe you went through it without going insane. Now thanks to whoever reviewed. Antonio the bean is very happy.**

**AB: Yes! I am very happy!**

**I´m listening to lots of depressing songs so I´m sorry if this sounds so weird.**

* * *

_There´s nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. There´s no other way when it comes to the truth._

You woke up to hear sounds. You got up and shook Matthew. ¨Matt... Wake up.¨ You whispered. His violet eyes fluttered open. He turned to face you.

¨Guess you heard them too.¨ he whispered. You looked at the ceiling.

¨What is that?¨you asked. He sighed.

¨France. He probably flirted with a girl and now they´re in bed.¨ he said. You shuddered.

¨Thank God it isn´t me.¨you said. Matthew nodded. He laid back down and tried to got to sleep. You did the same. _Damn it, those two are freaking loud,_ you thought. You couldn´t sleep at all with all those sounds. It annoyed you. After twenty minutes, the noises stopped and all you could hear was France saying something in French. You were able to go to sleep after that but your dream made you wake up.

-Dream-

¨_!¨ you heard Italy´s voice cry out. You didn´t know where you where and you didn´t know why Italy was here in the first place. ¨Help me! Please!¨ he cried out again. You turned around and saw him hugging Ms. Hungary. You then realize that it was the recap of the day you were kidnapped. You had your sword in hand but it was caked with blood.

¨I´m so sorry, Italy.¨ you whispered softly and ran out of the house. You then heard gunshots and screams. Tears began to fall from your eyes. _I´m so very sorry,_ you thought and you fell to your knees.

-End of Dream-

Your eyes flew open. Your vision was blurred for a little then it cleared. The smell of maple greeted you. You turned to see Mattie hugging you and you were hugging him back. You blushed violently and shifted slightly. Since Matthew was a light sleeper, his eyes fluttered opened when you moved. His eyes turned big when he saw you in his arms. He blushed a very dark shade of red and removed his arms.

¨I´m so sorry! I didn´t...¨ he said but you cut him off.

¨It´s okay, I was cold and your... your hug made me warm.¨ you offered him a small smile. He sighed and calmed down.

¨Okay... I think we should change...¨ he said and got up. You got up and walked towards the window. A song entered your head.

¨_I miss you... __Miss you so bad..._

_I don´t forget you... __Oh it´s so sad..._

_I hope you can hear me... __I remember it clearly..._

_The day you slipped away... was the day I found it won´t be the same...¨ _

Tears began to flood your eyes. It was the song you sang when you found out that your father died. Now you sang it because you missed Italy. He was the most important person to you but... you were taken away from him.

¨_Oh, nana na na na nana, I didn´t get around to kiss you... Goodbye on the hand..._

_I wish I could see you again... I know that I can´t._

_Oh... I hope you can hear me. Because I remember it clearly..._

_The day... you slipped away... was the day I found it won´t be the same..._

_Oh I had my wake up. Won´t you wake up?_

_I keep asking ¨why?¨ And I can´t take it. It wasn´t fake it._

_It happened. You passed by.¨_

You didn´t notice Matthew behind you with tears in his eyes.

_¨Now you´re gone, now you´re gone. There you go. There you go._

_Somewhere I can´t bring you back. Now you´re gone, now you´re gone._

_There you go, there you go... Somewhere you´re not coming back._

_The day... you slipped away... Was the day I found it won´t be the same..._

_No, the day you slipped away... was the day I found it won´t be the same..._

_Nana... na na na nana... I miss you..._¨

You began to sob in your hands. Matthew walked up to you and hugged you.

¨Shh... Don´t cry. It´s okay.¨ he said in his soft voice. He began to stroke your (h/c) hair. You hugged him back.

¨Oh... Matthew... I want to back home! I want to go back to Italy...¨ you sobbed. You felt his tears fall on your cheeks.

¨You have such a beautiful voice... The song was very beautiful... Did someone die?¨ he asked. You shook your head.

¨I... My father died a long time ago and I sang this song when I found out... but... I miss my friend Italy... I feel like I slipped away from him... I had a bad dream about him...¨ you said. He sighed and hugged you tighter.

¨Oh... Don´t worry, it won´t take long until you get to sign up for training.¨ he said with a small smile. You looked at him and you tried to smile but it cause you it cry again. You buried your face in his chest.

¨I hate France! I hate him so much! He took me away from the ones I loved! Now he´s going to rape me!¨ you screamed. He winced and stroked your hair.

¨It´s okay... Shh... don´t cry. There´s no need to cry. Come on, you have to get changed so we can go get breakfast.¨ he said. You didn´t move.

¨I don´t want to see that bastard.¨ you whispered. He chuckled sadly. He picked you up bridal style and carried you to your room. You laid your head on his chest. You could feel his heart beat softly. He finally reached your room and opened the door. He laid you on your a chair. The bed was messy. You gagged at the thought of what you hear last night. Matthew went into your closet and picked out a dark green dress. He handed it to you and you took it. He offered you a smile and then he touched your cheek.

¨Come on, smile for me. Please?¨ he asked. He gave you puppy eyes. You sighed and gave in. You gave him a small smile. He removed a strand of hair from your face.¨That´s a good girl. Now hurry up and get changed.¨ he said and left. You changed slowly into the dress. You put a ribbon in your hair and remembered a time when you were with Italy.

-FLASHBACK-

¨_! Look what I have!¨ you heard Italy say as he ran towards you. You turned around and saw him with a flower in his hand. He finally reached you and handed you the flower. It was a white rose.

¨Wow, Italy, it´s so beautiful. Where did you get it?¨ you asked.

¨Big brother France came and gave it to me. He said I should give it to the person who is really important to me. I want you to have it.¨ he said. You blushed as you took the rose from his hands.

¨Thank you.¨ you whispered. Italy smiled.

¨Here, let me put it in your hair.¨ he said and took it from your hands. He tucked in in your ear and looked at you. ¨Wow, you look pretty.¨ he said. You blushed again.

¨Thanks, Italy.¨ you said.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

You sighed and got up. You walked to the door and opened it. You saw Matthew standing next to it.

¨Ready for breakfast?¨ he asked. You nodded and he took your hand. He led downstairs to the dining room. You heard voices come from the room.

¨The awesome vants beer!¨ you heard one voice.

¨We have no beer. Only wine.¨ you heard France say. You growled at the sound of his voice.

¨You suck! Vine is for losers!¨ Mattie sighed and opened the door. You saw Prussia sitting at the table. They both looked at you. ¨Vell, it´s about time you came! We were getting suspicious.¨ he teased. You blushed.

¨Leave her alone. She would never do that.¨ France said. Prussia smirked.

¨How do you know? You barely know her.¨ he said. France smacked the back of Prussia´s head making him laugh. ¨Kesesese, I´m just kidding!¨ he said.

¨Whatever, just leave her alone.¨ France said and sat down to eat. You sat down across from France and Matthew sat down next to you. He ordered panacakes and you did too. You ate your pancakes quietly. ¨_, after breakfast, you wil be taking French. I want you to become fluent in my language.¨ France said. You nodded quietly.

¨Uh... Um... France.. may I teach _ how to speak French? I-I mean she´s more comfortable with m-me a-and...¨Matthew stammered. France raised and eyebrow.

¨Okay.¨he said and returned to eating. You let out a sigh of relief. After you were done eating you waited for Matthew. When he was done he led you to the garden.

¨Sit here.¨he said as he patted a seat on a bench. You sat next to him. ¨Now, do you any French?¨ he asked. You thought for a moment.

¨Bonjour.¨ you replied. He sighed deeply.

¨Then we better get to work because you have a long way to go.¨ he said.

-TIMESKIP-

After a few weeks after you arrived, you became good friends with Mattie. On day, he took you out to see the land. You visited many stores and looked at the things people were selling. You saw in one store, a stuffed polar bear. It was so adorable. With money that Matthew gave you, you bought it. You hid it in your dress so Matthew wouldn´t see it. _I want to give this Mattie. He´s been so nice to me,_ you thought.

¨Where did you go? I was worried that I had lost you.¨ Mattie said when you found him.

¨I just went to see something.¨ you replied. He smiled and sighed.

¨I´m going to miss you.¨ he said. You cocked your head in confusion.

¨Why?¨ you asked.

¨Because, they´re starting to enlist men into the war. We have to get home so you can get ready.¨ he said. You sighed.

¨Okay...¨ you said. He led you back home where you started to pack clothes. Matthew stopped you.

¨Not those. You need men´s clothing.¨ he said. He left your room and then came back with men´s clothing. ¨Here, you´ll need these.¨ he said as he handed you the clothing. You shoved them in bag along with some boots.

¨Mattie... I´m gonna miss you.¨ you said softly.

¨I´m going to miss you too.¨ he replied. You ran into his arms and hugged him.

¨I´m scared...¨ you said. He stroked your hair.

¨Don´t worry, with skills like yours, you´ll survive longer than the guys there.¨ he said. You smiled.

¨Thanks... You have always helped me when I´m down.¨ It was true. At nights, you´d get the same nightmare that you would have when you lived at Austria´s and you would wake up crying. Matthew would always calm you down.

¨You´re welcome. Besides I need to comfort you because you´re my friend. My only friend.¨ he whispered. You hugged him tighter.

¨I wish you could come with me. So you won´t be alone anymore.¨ you said with tears threatening to spill over. He looked at you with his soft violet eyes.

¨I´d love to but... I need to stay here... Look... I´m a country. I´m Canada.¨ he said. Your (e/c) eyes widen and you pulled back.

¨You´re a country?¨ you asked. He nodded slowly.

¨Let´s not worry about that now. We have better things to worry about.¨ he said. ¨After everyone´s asleep, I´ll take you to the family I was telling you about.¨ he said. You nodded.

¨Okay.¨

* * *

**That was somewhat long. It took me two and a half days to write this. I would have written more if I didn´t have to do chores. Well I guess that´s it. Also the song is Slipped Away from Avril Lavigne. (I think I spelled her name wrong) She´s from Canada. (lol)**

**See you later,**

**Chupa**


	7. Author s note

**Hey guys.. um I feel really bad for saying that I won´t be continuing this story here... I´ll be contiuing on dA. It´s just I can´t keep writing it on different websites ´cause both of the stories are really different. Like the one on dA, the chapters are longer and there´s more detail to the story... so yeah... I´m really sorry but I´ll hope you´ll join me on dA. I go by the name MrsSadiqAdnan. I´ll keep writing stories but not reader inserts on here... Sorry.**


End file.
